Rescue Romance
by ShipperFag
Summary: Maybe he didn't remember, but unlike Sapphire, Yellow didn't particularly mind. -RedYellow;Special


Rescue Romance o1

"If he doesn't remember," Sapphire was saying. "Beat the crap outta him!"

"That's cruel!" Yellow wailed.

"Not as cruel as someone just 'forgetting' about all those important things!" Sapphire protested. "Not as cruel as someone 'forgetting' about the way you changed fate, or 'forgetting' about all those feelings she had to pour out of her heart, or 'forgetting' and not acknowledging how much I care about him!!"

Yellow decided that this conversation was going nowhere.

The two girls had been discussing their romantic problems for some odd reason, and Yellow had told her about the time Red had rescued her from a rampaging Dratini.

Then, as soon as she said he had forgotten about it, Sapphire blew a fuse.

"MAKE him remember!" she looked like she was ready to summon hell. Yellow laughed nervously.

* * *

Yellow did indeed harbor feelings for Red.

How could she not? He was cool, handsome, and funny. But there were two problems: he was oblivious to any emotions she conveyed. The second problem was that there were also other girls chasing after him.

How could Yellow, who wasn't in the slightest bit feminine-looking, stand up against Misty, who was kind, charming, and beautiful as well?

Yellow sighed. She could only wish she, herself was like that.

She sat down and began to sketch. Sketching always took her mind off of things.

But this time, it only made her more lost in thought.

A rescue romance... how she wished.

That one time when Red had saved her from Dratini, she had vowed she would always protect him after that one incident.

But although he was grateful, he didn't realize her feelings for him. Would her emotions ever reach him, or would she be tormented by the shield of obliviousness that blocked his heart?

"Hey," came a familiar voice. Yellow almost jumped.

"O-Oh!" she stuttered. "Hello, Red!"

"Hi, Yellow!" Red grinned. He glanced at her sketchbook, and gestured towards it. "May I?"

"Sure," she said, smiling.

He flipped through the pages, gazing at the pictures she had drawn. However, he all of a sudden stopped at one. Yellow peered over his shoulder to see why he had paused, and her face turned bright red.

It was a picture of Pika and Chuchu, cuddling close to each other, while Red and Yellow stood next to them. Red grinned.

"This is a cute picture," he complimented.

Yellow turned pink. "Th-thank you!" she managed to choke out.

"Is that Pika and Chuchu?" he asked innocently. "Oh, look! And there's us!"

"Y-yeah..."

He grinned, and his eyes twinkled. "We look great in this picture."

He said it without any intentions of sounding romantic, but Yellow still felt her face heat up even more at the comment.

"Th-thank you!" At the moment, she didn't mind if Red didn't remember that day when her feelings had first sprouted. The moment she was experiencing at the moment was enough for her.

"Speaking of which, I noticed you don't wear your straw hat anymore," Red suddenly brought up. "Why?"

"Um..." Yellow wasn't sure how to answer this. It was too sudden.

"Oh well," Red sighed. "Your hair is pretty. It's better to not wear the hat."

"Th-thanks..." she murmured in appreciation. Red so suddenly got up, which nearly made her trip, but he caught her by the arm.

"Whoa, are you okay?" he asked in consideration.

"Y-yes!" Yellow squeaked. "I-I'm sorry!"

"It's no problem," Red said, scratching his head.

Suddenly, the annoying little copy of Blue that lived in the back of Yellow's mind said: 'if you're confused, then why don't you just live together?'

This made Yellow squeak once more.

"What's wrong?" Red questioned.

"N-nothing!" she yelped. "Um... would you like to come to my house for dinner?" Red looked surprised, then seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Sure," he said, smiling. "Thanks."

Maybe they weren't anything yet... but perhaps someday, a romance.

* * *

I needed some Specialshipping so here it is. I'm joking. Once again, it was an idea swimming around in my head, so then I failed at trying to write it. Sorry everyone. ;_;


End file.
